iSet You Up
by icarlyfreak
Summary: A Seddie Christmas One Shot. Carly has a plan and it involes Sam, Freddie, and a mistletoe...


**This idea randomly popped in my head, so I decided to make it happen. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me! Look at Dan!**

**

* * *

**

Today was the iCarly Christmas special. They had out the fake snow and the little Christmas tree. You know, all the festive stuff. However, Carly told Sam and Freddie not to head straight to her house after school.

As Freddie entered his apartment, Carly entered hers.

"Hey, how was school?" Spencer asked from the couch.

"Real boring. Hey, where's the mistletoe I told you to get?" Carly took of her jacket and hung it up.

"On the counter. Where's Sam and Freddie? Don't you guys have iCarly tonight? And aren't they _always _here?" He stood up.

"Easy there, dude. You got questions, try Google." She grabbed the mistletoe and walked over to the door. "I have a plan." She smirked.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

"Well, I've been sick of Sam and Freddie's arguing lately," She said as she started hanging up the mistletoe above the door. "So, I'm going to tell Sam to go to Freddie's, and I'm also going to say that I'm there that way she'll actually go, and then when she sees I'm not there and Freddie wonders why I would lie, they'll come over here. At the same time. Stepping right under the mistletoe." Carly stepped back and admired her work. "And then they have to kiss."

Spencer looked at his sister like she had nine heads. "You do realize that when they find out you set them up, Sam will kill you. And Freddie won't be too happy either."

"Oh, please. They'll get over it. Alrighty, time to put this plan into action." Carly pulled out her Pear Phone and started the plan while Spencer walked nervously to his room.

A minute later, Sam recieved a text from Carly saying that they were meeting at Freddie's apartment before the show.

_Odd, _Sam thought as she marched over to Bushwell Plaza and barged into Freddie's apartment.

He looked up the kitchen table. He was doing homework. "Sam? What are you doing here?" He stood up and pushed the chair in.

She gave him an _are-you stupid _look and chuckled. "Um, I'm part of iCarly, if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed, but why are you here, in my apartment?" He walked over to the blonde.

"Because Carly said this is where we are meeting before we start the show." Sam crossed her arms. "So, where's Carly?"

"Not here." He shrugged. Now he was totally confused.

Freddie and Sam exchanged glances and the proceded to Carly's apartment. Freddie opened the door to Carly's place with Sam right by his side.

"Carly!" Sam shouted when she entered.

Carly immediately stood up from her spot on the couch. "Hey guys." She had a big smile on her face. Her plan worked.

Sam and Freddie were about to desend further into the apartment, but Carly tried to casually stop them. "Whoa, whoa, guys. You can't move yet."

"Why can't we move?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam wanted to know as well. "I'd rather not stand in your door way all day."

Carly hesitantly pointed up at the mistletoe. Sam and Freddie followed the direction her finger was pointing to and then saw it.

"Is that-" Freddie started.

"A mistletoe?" Sam finished. Then, she turned to Carly. "You put a jank mistletoe above the doorway? The doorway is a very public place, you can't just-"

"Sam," Carly cut her off. "I understand if you want to kill me right now, but you can't go against the mistletoe."

"Okay, but you can't just stand there staring at us." Sam tried to contain her anger.

Carly smiled. "I'll be upstairs." She marched up the steps and then her head peered around the corner. She was so gonna spy on them.

Sam turned to Freddie. "Okay, she's gone."

"Yep." Freddie said awkwardly.

"Let's go." Sam said walking away. But Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the door way, making her very confused. "Dude? What's you're problem? We don't have to actually kiss. Carly's not here. So, let's just go upstairs."

But Freddie didn't let go of her arm. "Sam, I'm not sure how to say this, but-"

"-You _want _to kiss me." She finished for him.

His eyes widened. "That was easier to say than I thought." Then he decided to explain himself. "I mean, it's just been so long and it's not that I enjoyed kissing you, it's just... well, I didn't hate it. Please don't kill me. I'm so much a child. I've barely lived!" He closed his eyes, preparing himself for a punch or two.

Instead, a pair of soft lips touched his. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Sam was kissing him. He closed his eyes again and slowly deepened it. He was pretty shocked that Sam started kissing him back. His hands went nervously around her waist, pulling her closer. And she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Carly smiled as she watched them kiss.

Then Spencer ran out of his room screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey Carly, did the plan work? Did they kiss?"

Sam and Freddie pulled apart and stared at him. Then, Spencer noticed them in the doorway and how they were still holding each other.

"Sorry." Spencer whispered.

Then Carly came down the stairs. "Thanks for ruining that adorable moment, Spencer."

"I didn't know!" He defended himself and ran to his room feeling all guilty.

"It's fine." Sam muttered as she stepped away from Freddie. "Anyway, let's go up to the studio, I guess..."

"Wait!" Carly ran over to the mistletoe and grabbed it. "I have to go put this over the studio door."

"Carly," Sam said. "You don't need to place a dumb mistletoe over me and Freddie in order for me to kiss him."

"I don't?" She asked, hopeful.

"She doesn't?" Freddie asked, surprised.

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

Freddie smiled and pulled Sam closer to him. He kissed her full on the mouth and then Sam pulled away and slapped him.

"Hey!" He shouted in a _what-gives _tone.

Sam shrugged. "I said there doesn't need to be a mistletoe for _me _to kiss _you_. You aren't allowed to kiss me unless I give you permission too."

Freddie groaned.

Then Sam grabbed the mistletoe from Carly, grabbed Freddie shirt, and pulled him up to the studio. As she was walking up the stairs, she shouted to Carly, "Don't go in the studio for at least ten minutes! Actually, just to be safe, we'll call down when we're done up here!"

Freddie had a shocked smiled on his face.

Man, was he thankful for that mistletoe.

* * *

**I know this is kind of suckish, but I wanted it up before Christmas Eve. Review! **

**(And I feel like Sam would want to take control in this situation. Sorry if everyone is ooc.)**


End file.
